It was really starting to become a problem
by PrettyYaoiBoyz
Summary: Draco has been especially distracted as of late, and it's all because of one Harry Potter. PWP


**Title:** It was really starting to become a problem.  
**Rating: **Mature audiences only  
**Warnings:** Contains explicit sexual acts between two males. Also, it's comepletely un-beta'd.  
**Summary: **Draco has been especially distracted as of late, and it's all because of one Harry Potter. PWP  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine and I'm not making any money. Written entirely for creative and entertainment purposes.

**

* * *

**

It was really starting to become a problem.

He couldn't pay attention in class. He couldn't focus on his work. Everything was basically going to shit, and it was all Potter's damn fault.

Draco was sitting in Potions class trying to take notes on the uses of dragon bits in various concoctions, but his eyes continued to drift to the right, where Harry Potter sat a few rows in front of him.

Part of it was how he dressed in class. On the weekends, and sometimes in the afternoons, the muggle clothes he wore just looked _so plebian._ Usually they were at least a few sizes too big, and they often were worn or had stains. But in class the uniform seemed to look better on him than on anyone else. It was well-kept, yet worn casually. The white, crisp collar contrasting attractively with the skin of his neck… and the soft-looking jumper with the vibrant silk tie tucked underneath… his sleeves were often pushed up, revealing dexterous hands and slender wrists. It was always preferable when he didn't wear his black robe so the impeccably-tailored clothes could hint at the most-likely stunning athletic body underneath—and he rarely wore it.

Part of it was his hair. Okay, a large part of it was his hair. Potter had sex hair _all the time_. The dark strands constantly looked like someone had run their hands through them in a moment of passion, and sometimes it was all Draco could do keep from reaching out and grabbing at it himself. Sitting in class he'd feel a flush rise in his face as his mind slipped into a fantasy of running his fingers through that soft, perfectly mussed hair. He'd catch himself and reprimand his mind for sinking to such base and inappropriate matters, especially concerning someone of Potter's (political, moral, and sexual) orientation, before attempting to regain his focus.

His face, too, was so incredibly expressive. One of his favorite pastimes was to discreetly watch Potter talking with his friends. His face has such variability—when he smiled his grin was wide and his eyes were bright, and creases appeared in all the right places. When he was upset or angry as well, one could feel the raw emotion expressed across his features, and his eyes would go dark and serious, or shining and wounded. It was always clear exactly how he felt, and while that should have filled his Slytherin stomach with derision, instead he just felt warm.

Of course none of this stopped the fights that would spring up between them; if anything, Draco tended to put an even greater effort into eliciting a reaction from Potter.

"Walking your mudblood girlfriend to class, Potter?"

Harry and Hermione rounded on Draco, who was casually leaning against the corridor wall.

"Don't call her that, Malfoy! She's not my girlfriend anyway." He snapped, stepping up to him.

"That's probably for the best; with lineage like yours you shouldn't be meddling with muggle-raised garbage anyway. Better leave it for somebody more at her level, like Weasel."

"Damn it, Malfoy, I'm gonna make you take that back!" He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Draco's throat.

"Harry, come on, he's not worth it," Hermione pleaded. "I'm gonna be late!"

Draco smirked. "What? Widdle mudblood can't find her magic classy-wassy by herself?"

"Hermione, just go. I can deal with him myself."

Hermione looked apprehensively at them both before turning and continuing down the corridor, and eventually out of sight.

Draco looked derisively at the wand pointed at his throat. "Not exactly a fair fight, is this, Potter? And I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be _so_ chivalrous."

Harry narrowed his eyes before lowering his wand, surprising Draco when he pocketed it.

"You want a fair fight? Fine then. No wands; I'm gonna beat an apology out of you."

Draco's eyebrows rose momentarily before he had to quickly dodge a fist aimed at his face. He straightened back up and shoved at Harry's shoulders hard, sending him flying backward into the opposing wall. Harry paused, losing focus, before shaking his head and lunging at Draco, sending them both toppling to the floor. Harry's hands were on Draco's throat, but the blond grabbed his wrists and pushed them off. With a rush of strength, Draco managed to push the other boy off of him and roll them over, so he was now in control. He grabbed Harry's hands and managed to pin them at his sides by straddling his chest, and while Harry continued to wriggle and buck, he couldn't shift Draco's weight.

"Ha, now I've got you," Draco said softly, panting from the exertion. His eyes flicked across the boy beneath him. Harry's expression was furious, and his eyes were intense. His face was flushed from their scuffle, and Draco could feel his chest rising and falling steadily beneath him.

Slowly Harry's face shifted from angry to confused, not understanding Draco's neutral, pursuing expression. Draco noticed the change and felt his breathing increase even more as he took in the sight before him and the situation he was in: Harry beneath him, breathing heavily, his face flushed, his confused-looking eyes a vibrant green, and his flirty black hair looked just as mussed as ever, stray pieces falling onto his face.

Harry attempted to blow the strands away from his face but couldn't manage it. He looked up at Draco, irritated by his pinned arms, so Draco took mercy on him and brushed the strands away from his face.

That was a mistake.

Now that he had felt Harry's hair under his fingertips, he couldn't make himself pull his hands away. Draco stared as he pushed his fingers through the soft, messy hair along the other boy's scalp, marveling at the striking contrast of the dark lines fluttering over the pale skin of his hands. His gaze quickly shifted to Harry's face as he heard a soft sigh, and found that Harry's eyes had fell closed and his face was quite relaxed. Elated that Harry seemed to be at least mildly enjoying this, he continued to run his hands through the soft hair with more confidence, dragging his nails lightly across his scalp. He became more and more lost in sensation, relishing in the feel of the feathery hair moving across his skin and the warmth and slow rise-and-fall of the body beneath him. He could feel his heart racing, and in a moment of passion fisted his hands in hair and pulled gently—and the boy beneath him let out a soft moan.

Draco's eyes shot open (he hadn't even realized he'd closed them…) and locked with Harry's, both pairs wide with surprise. Draco withdrew his hands in sudden realization and put them on the stone floor to push himself back, intending to free Harry. As he slid down Harry's body, however, he felt a solid nudge when he got to his waist.

Harry was aroused.

The brunet's eyes grew wide with panic, and now that his arms were free he pushed himself up and tried to move away—

But Draco would have none of it.

He reached and grabbed a fist-full of hair at the back of Harry's head and _pulled_, forcing his head back. He then leaned forward to look at the long, exposed neck rising from the crisp, white collar. He hesitated for a moment before pressing his face softly into the warm skin pulled taut, smelling him and tentatively running his lips along the bulging vein in his neck. When, after a moment, Harry hadn't pushed him away, he bit down softy at the crease between his neck and jaw, and Harry gasped and bucked his hips reflexively in response.

At that, Draco couldn't hold back any longer: he combed both hands into Harry's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss, not hesitating to push his mouth open and massage Harry's tongue with his own. Harry groaned and sat up completely, causing Draco to slide into his lap, their erections coming into contact through their slacks.

Draco's body was on fire. Harry's hips were rocking against his, and he could feel the bold, sharp pressure of Harry's erection straining against his own. Their mouths consumed each other and he could feel Harry's fingers digging into his hips, trying to pull him closer and closer. He could already start to feel the tell-tale pressure building in his groin, slowly spreading through him to his fingers and toes, and Harry was mewling into the kiss, the sounds resonating in Draco's mouth and sending shivers up his spine.

Harry suddenly broke from the kiss, causing Draco a small moment of panic until he felt Harry latch onto his neck, licking and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. The blond was taking deep, gasping breaths and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Ungh… Draco… Draco… Shit, Draco I—"

Part of it was hearing his name breathed roughly against his neck in a voice he had never thought he'd hear it in; part of it was feeling Harry's body go stiff beneath him, his cock pulsing against his as he came; and part of it was realizing that he had finally gotten what he had fantasized about for so long.

Draco wasn't really able to analyze the causes, however, because his toes flexed, he held his breath, his muscles tensed, and suddenly the floor dropped out from under him, and his mind went blank.

* * *

"Malfoy?"

Draco slowly blinked open his eyes.

He was still straddling Harry's lap, clinging gently to his chest. Harry's legs stuck out straight behind him, and he was supporting himself with one arm, the other hesitantly remaining on Draco's hip. He was blushing and avoiding Draco's gaze.

"I… Er…"

"I'm sorry," said Draco suddenly.

Harry looked at him, not understanding.

"For what I said… before," he said, looking uncharacteristically humble. "And, well, for everything else, I guess—I'm sorry." Draco's eyes flicked nervously back and forth, waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry smiled softly and pressed his lips to his.

"I'm sorry too, Draco."

A smirk sneaked onto the blond's face.

"Wanna go to my room? Blaise is visiting home until Friday."

Harry blushed and nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll probably eventually post a second part, but it may be a while. I'm definitely the type who uses fanfic as expression, so I often have to wait until I'm feeling the need to express something for my writing to be any good.

For those of you watching for an "Always and Forever" sequel, I've got a sort of decent start on it, but I don't want to post anything until I have a good chunk of it written, simply because otherwise my updates would be too infrequent.

Please review! I love (constructive) criticism, and I'm sure there're mistakes I've missed in the proof-reading.


End file.
